The present invention relates to a disc holder and scraper construction for disc harrows.
As is known, a disc harrow is an agricultural machine supported or towed by a tractor and is used for complementary agricultural works, typically for harrowing soil.
A conventional disc harrow comprises a plurality of harrow discs which are fixedly clamped on an axle.
More specifically, said harrow discs are affixed to the machine framework by disc bearing or holder spring elements.
In this manner, all the disc elements are independent from one another and are adapted to fit the soil depressions.
Thus, to the soil breaking and mixing operation performed by the disc elements, a further resilient action is added, due to the springs, which generate a vibration pattern improving the soil cultivating process.
However, as the soil has particular soil features or includes a some amount of moisture, it tends to adhere to the disc element surfaces.
In conventional disc harrows, of a fixed axle type, a plurality of scraping lugs, rigidly coupled to the machine framework, support a corresponding plurality of scraper elements which clean off, by scraping, the disc.
The prior devices including a disc holder spring, related disc and hub do not comprise a system for removing soil adhered to the discs due to the mentioned soil characteristics and moisture.